1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology for generating a depth map from a video and more particularly, to a technology for generating a depth map of video according to a user's input.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various methods for generating and editing a depth map from 2D video but many parts are carried manually.
There is a 3D mesh method for obtaining a depth map manually from 2D video, but it requires time and effort for generating a model at the beginning and editing it. There is also a painting method for generating a depth map but it can cause flickering problem since it is difficult to generate and edit depth maps consistently between image frames for image sequence when the depth map is generated by the painting method.